Mi novio Vampiro
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: Hola este es mi primer fic espero lo disfruten ya le hice el mayor numero de cambios posibles y les prometo continuar la historia.
1. El chico nuevo

**Mi Novio Vampiro**

**1-. "El chico nuevo"**

En una escuela normal (bueno no tan normal exactamente) se encontraba una chica de pelo suelto color azul cielo, traía puesta una falda no muy corta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una blusa a tirantes con una torera y en la mano unos libros.

A su lado se encontraban dos jóvenes una de cabello plateado con unos shorts rosas y una ombliguera del mismo color el pelo usualmente lo traía en una coleta de lado, la otra chica tenía el pelo anaranjado ondulado y suelto, vestía una blusa de mangas no larga y unos short con una tipo capa de color verde.

-Escuché que vendrá un chico nuevo.- Dijo la peli plateado

-Así, y cuál es su nombre.-Dijo la peli azul

-Aún no lo séó a decir la chica de pelo plateado

-Sea cuál sea su nombre lo tenemos que la de pelo anaranjado

No falto mucho tiempo para que llegara ese "chico nuevo", el era alto, de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos rojizos, vestía unos jeans de color blanco, con una camisa gris, una chamarra blanca y tenis blancos.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso las chicas se estuvieron haciendo muchas preguntas acerca de "ese chico", en ese momento la peli azul se armo de valor y fue directamente hacia ese "chico nuevo.

la peli azul.

ó el chico.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?ó curiosa.

-Soy Dan ó él.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Dan mi nombre es Runo Misaki.-Dijó ella.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Runo-. Dijo Dan.

-¿Te gustaría conocer a mis amigas?ó Runo

-Claro me encantaríó Dan.

Se fueron directamente con las amigas de Runo y llegando ahí Runo comenzó a hablar:

-Chicas él es Dan, Dan ella es Julie Runo.

-Mucho gusto Dan, soy ella

-Igualmente Julie-. Comentó Dan.

-Y yo soy Alice Gehabich-. Dijo ella

Después de se presentaran entraron del receso y al sonar la campana las clases habían acabado Runo se fue hacia su habitación en el campus y quedándose pensativa por aquel chico tan misterioso ¿qué será lo que oculta? Se preguntaba ella misma…

**_Continuara..._**

**Les gusto quiero saber si si les gusto por fas dejen sus reviews.**

**Y de una vez les aviso que ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Por Desgracia).**

**Bueno se despide su amiga.**

**MARISSA MISAKI.  
**


	2. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Mi Novio Vampiro**

** Preguntas y Respuestas**

Ya había amanecido y Runo estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a ese chico tan misterioso pero antes de que se levantara para salir al campus sintió que algo o alguien la jalo hacia su cama y le tapo la boca con la mano al principió se asusto pero después vio que era Dan quien la había jalado en ese momento se tranquilizo y solo alcanzo a escuchar...

-_No grites no te hare daño solo quiero hablar contigo-._Susurro el joven.

Runo asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco y lentamente se fue levantando de su cama aun algo desconcertada sobre porque el muchacho la había tomado y porque quería hablar con ella en privado.

-Sobre qué quieres hablar-Dijo algo dudosa Runo.

-Es algo un poco complicado-Comentó el muchacho.

-Tan solo dime que es.-Dijo rápidamente Runo.

-Es...que...es...algo...muy...-Dijo nervioso el muchacho.

-Ya, solo dilo no me pienso enfadar ni nada- contestó Runo.

-Bien tú lo pediste...-Dijo Dan mientras le enseñaba a Runo sus colmillos.

-Aaaaaaahhh-Runo grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-Shhh...Quieres que todos te oigan?.-Aclaro el joven.

-E-es q-que n-no l-lo p-puedo c-creer.- Dijo tartamudeando la chica.

-Pues bien ya te lo dijo pero jura que no dirás nada.-

-Lo juro.-Le contesto.

Runo se quedo aun mas pensativa con el secreto que su amigo le había contado no podía creerlo se había enamorado de un vampiro pero... ¿_Estaría él enamorado de mi?_ Se preguntaba ella.

Se hizo esa pregunta tantas veces hasta que decidió preguntarle a Dan si estaba enamorado de ella (lo cual no es duda en la serie xD continuando).Se acerco inmediatamente a él cuando vio que estaba con 2 chicos Dan la vio acercándose y decidió detenerla para presentarle a sus amigos:

-Runo ven quiero que conozcas a mis amigos-Le grito Dan.

-Ok, voy para allá-Le contesto ella.

-Mira ellos son Shun Kazami y Marucho Marukura-Le comento.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Runo Misaki-. Dijo ella

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron al unísono.

-Son amigos de Dan supongo.-Comento

-Y no solo eso sino también compañeros de cuarto.-

Enserio Woa-Dijo Runo.

-Oye...Dan...quería...preguntarte...si...tu...-Tartamudeo la chica hasta ser interrumpida por la campana o salvada.

-Nos vemos-Dijo Dan.

-_Si claro.-_Susurro Runo mientras se iba a clases.

_**Continuara... **_

_**Que les pareció a mi me encanto creo que ya no tiene ningún error.**_


	3. Me amas

**Mi Novio Vampiro**

**3.- ¿Me amas?**

Runo no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta que estaba a punto de decir a Dan se sentía una tonta decía que porque tenía que enamorarse de él ella tenía entendido que los humanos y los vampiros no se pueden enamorar pero ella aun lo quería e iba a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de saber esa respuesta. Cuando sonó la campana quedaron libres Runo fue a donde Dan y le dijo:

-D-Dan p-puedo h-hablar c-con t-tigo.-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?.-Dijo el

-A solas por favor.- Dijo Runo

-Por supuesto.- Contesto él.

Después de caminar algunos metros llegaron a unas jardineras donde casi no van los estudiantes y en ese momento Runo rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Dan...-Dijo la ojiverde

-Sí que es lo que pasa-. Dijo el

-Bueno esta pregunta te sonara algo extraña pero...tu...me...amas-Comento la ojiverde

-...-B-bueno no sé qué decir.-Dijo el ojirojo.

-No, no me conteste fue una tontería yo... se callo al sentir unos dulces labios sobre los suyos vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver que Dan la estaba besando ella simplemente rodeo el cuello del muchacho profundizando el beso que la falta de aire los hizo separarse después abrieron los ojos se quedaron viendo y Runo solo dijo:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-Pregunto dudosamente.

-Porque tú me lo preguntaste querías que te dijera si te amaba o no ,eso no te muestra nada?.-Respondió el joven.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que si me amas?.- Comento ella.

-Si, así es.-Dijo el joven y la volvió a besar con dulzura, amor, ternura.

Después de un rato Dan le dijo a Runo un poco nervioso que si quería ser su novia Runo acepto con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas y los dos se fueron caminado de la mano.

Volviendo en las clases dieron la campana y Shun que encontraba atractiva a Alice fue a buscarla para confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella:

-Alice, hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto pero no encuentro la manera-Dijo Shun

-¿Qué cosa Shun?-Dijo la peli naranja.

-¡Te amo Alice Gehabich, desde el primer momento que te vi!-Grito el joven

-Woa Shun me dejas sin habla-Dijo la joven.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? dijo Shun.

-Claro me encantaría- dijo Alice.

_**Que les parece a mí me fascino les dije que iba a haber DanxRuno ShunxAlice etc...**_

_**Les recuerdo ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia)**_

_**Solo me pertenecen sus historias**_

_**Se despide su amiga**_

_**Marissa-Misaki**_

_**Hasta otra historia chicos y chicas y todo los demás xD.**_


End file.
